El Chapulín RWBY
by awsomerebel55
Summary: One-Shot This is a One-shot crossover to honor two great people that brought us joy, action, and good memories. This is dedicated to Chespirito, and Monty Oum, this will have parts in Spanish thank you. ¡Siganme los Buenos! Ahora viene la segunda parte.
1. Chapter 1

El Chapulín RWBY

(One-Shot Crossover)

 **This is a One-shot crossover to honor two great people that brought us joy, action, and good memories. This is dedicated to Chespirito, and Monty Oum, this will have parts in Spanish thank you. ! Siganme los Buenos!**

The Mission had started unlike anything team RWBY could have anticipated. They had to go on another mission with Dr. Ooblek. After the breach as people called it everyone was on edge, so professor Ozpin decided to send team RWBY on another mission. This one was a simple look at a recently discovered temple at the outskirts of Vale. Sadly for the four huntresses, dealing with a hyperactive archeologist fanatic was one of many trials that would require courage, agility, and nobleness.

The temple was very big. The entrance had a shield that looked like a heart with the letters C and H on it. The entire building was colored with a bright red stone. The base was yellow colored. The inside was one of the most amazing parts. After the group passed the entrance there was a great hall with two rows of pillars with the same color pattern.

"Dr. Oobleck could you please stay still for a minute?" said Weiss with an irritated tone.

It had not been five minutes after they had landed when the veteran Huntsman started running around looking at the pillars, walls, and the strange figures that were drawn on the walls.

"Sorry Ms. Shnee, but I cannot. This ancient temple is just magnificent. Look at these illustrations, no doubt that they show the greatness of this now old civilization." Explained Dr. Oobleck.

The girls took a peek at the wall. All the walls had pictures of evil villains being defeated by what appeared to be a powerful knight with a yellow heart and feathers on his head, wielding a hammer of some sorts.

"Right." Said the four.

The group continued walking until they reached the end of the temple.

"Well I guess this is it. Great job everybody." Said Yang trying to sound optimistic.

All of a sudden Ruby saw a pedestal with an old stone lap with writing on it.

"Hey look! There is something there." "Well done Ms. Rose, it appears we still have some thing to do here."

This only made Ruby earn a few glares from the rest of her team. The group walked straight to the pedestal. The stone lap had writing with strange words on it. They recognized the letters but the words were completely alien to them.

"This seems to be some sort of incantation. The people that made this temple must have been able to summon a powerful being in order to protect them." Explained Dr. Oobleck

"Wow, that seems so awesome, imagine being able to call an actual hero with it!" Squealed Ruby putting her hands together while imagining what it would be like.

The doctor picked the stone lap and started mumbling to himself. The young huntresses looked over his shoulder to look at it. The lap said the next things:

Mas ágil que una tortuga,

Mas fuerte que un ratón,

Mas noble que una lechuga,

Su escudo es un corazón, es el Chapulín Colorado.

"Well I can tell some of what it says." Said Dr. Oobleck.

"I think I know what it says." Said Blake making everyone turn to face her.

"It says 'more agile than a turtle, more strong than a mouse, more noble than a lettus'" this made everyone raise an eyebrow. "His shield is a heart, he is the Chapulín Colorado?"

Everyone was silent for a moment until they heard a laugh coming from the entrance. It was a large group of White Fang soldiers. Their leader was laughing under his mask.

"Well that was funny. Who would have thought that old folks had a sense of humor?"

The group of Hunters brought out their weapons ready for a fight. But all movement was stopped when a huge earthquake struck. This made everyone drop their weapons and the lap. When the shaking seized the White Fang grabbed their weapons and began getting closer to the group.

"Any last words?" asked the leader.

After looking at the fallen lap Blake saw another writing that was almost unreadable.

"? Oh y ahora quien podrá defendernos?"

"! YO!"

They all turned to the origin of the bold claim and what they saw was not what they expected. Who was talking was a man with a red suit, yellow shorts, and boots. He had antennas on his head and a yellow heart on his chest with the same letters that were on the entrance of the temple. He had a small red hammer on his belt and stood tall and proud.

Instead of quaking in fear the terrorist group started to laugh their heads off. The group of hunters on the other hand was extremely confused.

"You have got to be kidding me." Said Yang with wide eyes.

"No contaban con mi astucia." Said the mysterious man.

As the man began to move he slipped and began to fall down onto the first few White Fang members knocking them out. Then he when to the offensive and punched two other members with his hammer making a bell sound. The terrorists and the hunters snapped out of their respective thoughts and the White Fang attacked the wannabe hero.

"Calma calma que no cunda el púnico. Recuerden que todos mis movimientos están fríamente calculados." said the man getting up and dusting himself.

"Hey tight man behind you!" yelled Ruby pointing at the White Fang attackers.

"Perdón pero, ?que dijiste?" responded the man scratching his head.

Suddenly his antennas began to move around.

"Alto mis antenitas de vinil estan detectando la presencia del enemigo." said the man tuning to see the remaining members of the White Fang running at him. "Se aprovechan de mi nobleza." said the man grabbing his hammer.

Team RWBY and Dr. Oobleck grabbed their weapons and rushed to fight the enemy. When they were about to fight the strange man slipped once more and began sliding straight at the bad guys hitting them with the hammer making more of those bell sounds. After that he used one of the columns to turn and accidentally crashed on the wall. This left a very similar marking like the one on the wall.

"Excuse me sir, who are you?" asked Ruby

"? Claro perdón pero que dijo? Huy está es la primera vez que me llaman al extranjero. Yo soy el Chapulín Colorado, siganme los buenos."responded the now named Chapulín Colorado

"Hey bug man speak English." yelled Yang

"Mamacita. Oh claro," he pulled out a Spanish to English dictionary "Hello my nombre is El Chapulín Colorado, siganme los buenos." he turned to get the remaining bad guys only to be stopped by Yang pulling him from his hood.

"Hey buddy listen you just took out almost all the White Fang members with your slip ups so either you are really good or you are one lucky guy." said Yang.

"Por supuesto que no mis movimientos están siempre fríamente calculados."

With questioning faces the huntress group looked at the weird man that was more likely to be a comedian than a superhero. He then told them something about his antennas and enemies close by. And then saw the leader of the group wielding a Chainsaw shotgun pointed at them.

"Prepare yourselves humans to be history specially you bug man." said the leader

"Esto lo resuelvo yo con mi Chicharra paralizante." said el Chapulín Colorado pulling a weird looking gun and pointing it at the leader.

He pulled the trigger as the leader charged against the group and was then paralyzed. Team RWBY was confused when the mysterious hero walked up to the leader and took his weapon and placed a banana just where he was about to step. Afterwards he used his hammer to smash the weapon and then used his gun to un paralyze the man. When he did the leader slipped on the banana and slipped straight at the wall where he crashed. As the bad guy was about to get up el Chapulín Colorado used his hammer to knock him out.

"No contaban con mi astucia ni con el poder de mi Chipote Chillón." exclaimed the hero raising his hammer.

This only left the hunters with more questions. Dr. Oobleck was cleaning his glasses to make sure that what he saw was real. Yang was left with her mouth open and her arms dropped. Blake was confused and was blinking non stop. Weiss was left with wide eyes about to lose it. Ruby meanwhile was left in awe since she had just seen what appeared to be real life superhero in action.


	2. Chapter 2

**El Chapulín RWBY 2: THE REVENGE**

It had been a week since team RWBY had their encounter with the mysterious red superhero and things had been odd. Everything seemed to be in a far more cheery mood, even Weiss was not being so strict according to her standards. Grimm activity had also gone down.

The four heroine group was taking some time to cope with what had happened in the temple. They were talking in the cafeteria with their friends team JNPR. Composed by Jaune Arc the upcoming knight in training, Nora Valkyrie the hyperactive hammer wielder, Phyrra Nikos the famous Invincible Girl, and Lie Ren the level headed guy.

"Ok, so let me get this straight. This guy in a red spandex suit with yellow shorts, boots, antennas and a hammer defeated a large armed attack group of the White Fang?" asked Jaune slightly confused

"Yes." replied Yang

"Not really implementing any form of formal combat only screwing up?" asked Phyrra

"Weirdly yes." said Blake

"And he spoke in a weird language?" asked Ren

"As strange as it may be, yes." said Weiss

"Was his hammer bigger than mine? Was it more powerful?" asked Nora

"It was actually smaller and it looked like a rubber toy hammer. BUT IT WAS SO COOL!" replied Ruby

"That was not even the weirdest part. He suddenly appeared when Blake said something." said Yang

"We still don't know that." responded Blake

"It wouldn't hurt to try." said Jaune

"It think it was something like; ¿Oh Y ahora quien podia defenderme?" asked Blake

Nothing happened.

"See nothing happened." said Blake

"Maybe you really have to be in danger in order for it to work." suggested Jaune

"Worth the shot." said Yang

As the day went on the two teams went to do their own things without realizing that they were being followed. Team RWBY was being followed by nefarious villain Cinder Fall and her two stooges, Mercury and Emerald.

"Why are we doing this again?" asked Mercury

"To finally get rid of those four and their mysterious hero." clarified Emerald

"Yes the red clad warrior that defeated one of the most deadly White Fang squads. He will be a hinderance to our plan. If they can lead us to him then we should destroy them all once and for all." said Cinder

The group of never do wells followed the team with the most subtle of moves without realizing they would face a hero without equal. Once they were close to the shopping district Cinder's group was about to strike when suddenly a Grimm attack began to take place.

Using this distraction Mercury began to get close to attack when Ruby uttered the magic words.

"¿Oh y ahora quien podrá ayudarnos?" said Ruby

Suddenly the door of the store Mercury was next to swung open with great strength hitting Mercury square in the face making him fall down knocked out, probably with a broken nose. From there came the man, the legend, the icon, El Chapulín Colorado.

"¡YO!" said el Chapulín Colorado

Team RWBY turned to see the mysterious hero standing there holding his hammer in one hand and pointing to the sky with the other.

"Bug man is back." said Yang

"Hola chicas, es muy bueno verlas de nuevo." said el Chapulín

"English please." said Weiss with an annoyed tone

"Un momento, que no panda el cunico. Regreso en un momento." said el Chapulín opening the door, hitting Mercury again.

Just as Mercury was getting up again the door swung open a third time knocking him out for good.

El Chapulín Colorado had brought his trusty Spanish to English Dictionary. He opened it to the right parts and began to talk once more.

"I have regresado to the foreigner. Siganme los buenos." said el Chapulín in bad English

"Quickly they need help." said Ruby pointing to the Grimm in progress.

"Se aprovechan de mi nobleza. ¡Al ataque!" said el Chapulín charging with team RWBY

After they were gone Cinder and Emerald went to check up on Mercury.

"My god, if he took out Mercury so quickly then he must be very powerful." said Emerald

"Indeed, eliminate him with extreme prejudice." said Cinder as she took to the shadows leaving Emerald to finish the mysterious warrior

As this was happening El Chapulín Colorado jumped against the Grimm and began using his Chipote Chillon to send them flying as team RWBY covered him and helped lead the civilians out of danger. For some reason the Grimm began to focus more on el Chapulín Colorado and as they do they began to get scared and running away for some reason while roaring. Not understanding what was going on el Chapulín considered this a victory for the good guys.

As el Chapulín Colorado began to celebrate he failed to notice that Emerald was using her semblance on him, hiding her presence from the mysterious hero.

However she had no idea just how resourceful el Chapulín actually was. His antennas began to make a sound and he notices.

"Alto mis antenitas de vinil están detectando la presencia del enemigo." said el Chapulín as he spinned around looking for more monsters

As he was doing this Emerald began to swing her blades at him but missing since he was doing moves that were far too unpredictable for her to strike.

"Que raro. Recuerden que mis movimientos siempre están fríamente calculados. Pero no se donde se encuentra el enemigo." said El Chapulín

Emerald getting severely annoyed that the hero was just messing with her she screamed as she jumped at him only for el Chapulín to duck just to grab a cent.

"Huy mi día de suerte." said el Chapulín as he picked up the cent

As he was getting up he swung el Chipote Chillon upwards hitting Emerald in the jaw and sending her flying.

Seeing as her accomplices had failed her Cinder Fall leaped from the shadows and began firing at el Chapulín. He looked at the incoming fire and began running like a chicken with his head chopped off dodging the flames.

"Perdone señorita pero ¿porque me esta tratando de chamuscar?" asked el Chapulín

"You will not interfere with my plans." said Cinder making a giant fire ball

Just as Cinder was about to fire the giant sphere of death El Chapulín turned around and grabbed his Chipote Chillon with both hands and it began to glow red.

"¡Ahora me siento muy emocionado!" said el Chapulín

Cinder fired her attack and el Chapulín swung his hammer crashing into the ball of fire

"Chipote Chillon muy noble." said El Chapulín as the ball of fire became a giant heart and was blasted back at Cinder.

"Impossible." said Cinder as her own attack sent her flying far out of Vale

"No contaban con mi astucia." said El Chapulín striking a pose.


End file.
